References to Plants vs. Zombies
This page lists the references to the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series in other media, arranged alphabetically. Books ''Diary of a Minecraft Zombie'' *In the second book "Bullies and Buddies", when Steve lends Zack his favorite video game, Zack asks what the game is about, and Steve answers "It's about plants and Zombies." ''The Fallen'' *Ladder Zombie is mentioned (albeit called a "zombie with a ladder") in Charlie Higson's novel The Fallen, when one of the characters writing in her diary says how she used to be scared of this zombie when she played Plants vs. Zombies on her father's phone before the disaster happened. ''The Simpsons'' *In the 20th issue of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror, one of the segments was called "Power Plants vs. Zombies". The entire segment is an obvious homage to Plants vs. Zombies, from the title to the title's design, to Homer Simpson wearing a saucepan on his head in a similar manner to Crazy Dave on the cover. TV Shows Spongebob Squarepants In the episode "One Coarse Meal" there is a scene early on where Mr. Krabs put a pot on his head and shoots peas form Spongebob's mouth. This might be a reference to Crazy Dave and the Peashooter, respectively. ''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 series) *In the 19th episode called "The Secret Life of Blossom Powerpuff," there was a 1980s' themed section. It is very similar to Neon Mixtape Tour in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, as they both take place in the 1980s, have colored disco dance floors, and even the starting music (where Blossom was preparing to take down Morbucks), is similar to the ballad jam. There is also rap music which sounds similar to the rap jam. ''You're Skitting Me'' *The intro of the skit called "If Life Was Like a Computer Game (Numbers 18 and 84)" feature pixelized zombies slowly walking towards pixelized plants. One of the plants even spits a fireball to destroy one of the zombies, similar to Flaming Pea. Video games ''Age of Zombies'' *In older versions of the game, one of the messages that appears on the bottom of the results screen after a Story Mode chapter or Survival Mode game reads: "Despite another game's misinformation, plants cannot protect you from zombies." ''Bloons Tower Defense 4'' *The mobile version has a track titled "Monkeys vs. Bloons", which resembles the Pool. **Ironically, unlike Pool, which consists of mostly medium levels, this track is extremely hard. ''Cookie Collector 2'' *One of the structures in the game is a parrot, which has a very reminiscent look to the Zombie Parrot from Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Cookie Run'' *When starting a game as Zombie Cookie, Zombie Cookie may say that he's worried about encountering plants along the way. ''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' *The Venus Fly Trap enemy resembles the Chomper. ''Dead Rising 2'' *One of the events in the Terror is Reality multiplayer mode was called "Zomboni", which involved driving a vehicle similar to the ice resurfacer Zomboni drives. In a 2011 update, the event's name was changed to "Zombie Tank". *The lawn mower looks similar to the one in the original Plants vs. Zombies. ''Dying Light'' *You have to be on the mission "Broadcast" in order to access this area. Once you reach the top of the tower, slide down the zipline. When you land, take the other zipline. Proceed to the right to find a small flower. Use it, and you will be transported to a secret area inspired by PopCap's addictive Plants vs. Zombies lawn defense title. ''Hearthstone'' In Hearthstone's expansion Journey to Un'Goro, Razorpetal Lasher's flavor text says, "The reason why there are no zombies in Un'goro." ''League of Legends'' *There is a hidden passive where if Zyra and Sion/Karthus kill one another, they earn two extra gold. Sion and Karthus both have zombie-like passives, such as Sion resurrecting himself or Karthus using his abilities before actually dying, and Zyra being a plant. This is a nod to how plants and zombies are enemies to each other. ''Left 4 Dead 2'' *In the level "The passing", there is an easter egg that can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". ''Pewdiepie's Tuber Simulator'' *One of the many default names for a video you can get is named "Plants vs. Vampires", a nod to Plants vs. Zombies. ''Plague Inc. *One of the news articles on the World News reads: "'Crazy Dave' convicted of garden center robbery." ''RŌBLOX *In an official Halloween event made by ROBLOX titled as "Bloktoberfest". A Snapdragon could be found on the dropper ride. ** As of supposedly 11/3/2016, the Easter egg has been either unknowingly moved or removed after a map update. This may be because of copyright. * As of recently, an older version of the map has been released that contains the easter egg. *The place is here. ''Scribblenauts'' *Mounting a Lawn Mower and riding over a Zombie instantly kills it, a reference to how Lawn Mowers instantly kill zombies. ''Team Fortress 2'' *The two cosmetic items "Brain Bucket" and "Dead Cone" are references to the Buckethead Zombie and Conehead Zombie respectively. The items were provided to players in the Genuine Quality when they pre-ordered Plants vs. Zombies on Steam before a certain date. ''The Sims 4'' *A book called "Gardening Vol 1: Water, Light and Dirt" is written by Wacky Daniel, a reference to Crazy Dave. Also, the description of the book says "Learn to plant stuff! Why? BECAUSE IM WAAAAAAACKYY!" which is another reference to Crazy Dave. ''World of Warcraft'' *In the Hillsbrad Foothills zone, there is a small house similar to the one in the original game. In this area, you will meet a goblin named Brazie the Botanist. He will provide a quest line that has you play a mini-game with very similar gameplay to Plants vs. Zombies. Completing the questline will provide you with a battle pet named "Singing Sunflower". The pet is identical to the Sunflower from Plants vs. Zombies, and one of its lines is Sunflower's famous "There's a zombie on your lawn" line. Websites ''SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki'' *On the page "List of SpongeBob SquarePants Internet phenomena/Memes", where there is a list of memes about the SpongeBob SquarePants series, some parodies of memes feature Plants and Zombies. ''TVTropes'' *Several tropes have Plants vs. Zombies as the image source for the wiki: **Bucket Helmet uses Crazy Dave's pan helmet. **Forged Message uses the letter from Level 4-9 in the original Plants vs. Zombies. **Insane Proprietor uses Crazy Dave once again, this time at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies **Summon Backup Dancers uses the Dancing Zombie summoning Backup Dancers for the page image. *Notably, Summon Backup Dancers is also named after the Backup Dancer. Web Video ''Fawful's Minion'' *While they are not featured in the list itself, footage of Gloom-shrooms defeating Zombies with ease is featured during the introduction of his [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpXR07u7mwE&t=54s Top Ten Most Overpowered Things in Video Games] video, at about 0:54 in. ''NintendoCapriSun'' ''Paper Mario'' *Episode 15 is named after the series. Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series) Category:Lists